


最后一吻（one last kiss）

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 一只小老鼠与月神相爱的故事。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 1





	最后一吻（one last kiss）

**Author's Note:**

> 虎头蛇尾，ooc  
> 不到1w写了快半个月我太慢了  
> 没有地理知识，也没有科学常识  
> 反正……额，随便看看。

夜晚的沙漠总会悄悄发生些不可思议的事。

作为一只出生在荒漠遗址中的小老鼠，它天生就有躲避流沙和自我觅食的能力。它在天亮前奔跑，白昼时沙堆滚烫的温度会灼伤它用以生存的小爪；它在天黑后睡觉，也不知是不是运气好，它总能找到人类刚熄灭的篝火堆，趴在带有余温的木柴边上做一个没有知觉的美梦是它生活中最好的事。小老鼠日复一日地跑着，尾巴变得长长的，差不多将这一小块沙漠的地形摸透时，它倏地感觉使不上力气，瘫倒在流沙里的前一秒才恍惚道自己寿命将至。  
它闭上眼，认命地将自己投身于这漫天星光，今夜格外温柔的月光也一并洒落在他灰色的绒毛上，它觉得自己离归天的那一刻近了，云朵在向它招手。  
正当它脱离躯壳魂飞四散之时，不知从哪来了一股力量，带着柔和的光芒将它漂浮在空中的魂魄重新塞回到小老鼠的体内，然后，它获得了重生。  
小老鼠以全新的形态睁开眼，神奇地发现自己竟有了曾见过的手与脚，陌生地摸摸脸颊，也是与以往的毛绒绒不同的触感。他在这世间以人类身份吐出了第一口气，初生的意识占据他新拥有的大脑：我，变成人了？  
“恭喜，恭喜。”  
一束似曾相识的光自天而降，化成他从未见过的模样站在咫尺之间。对方周身都笼罩着与他重生时感觉相仿的光，温和而平静，且泛着淡淡的金色。小老鼠还不太习惯用人类的双眼打量这个它以往生存过的世界，所以他眯了眯眼，一滴眼泪随即划过脸庞，却在坠落沙地前被来人温柔地擦去。  
“你…是…谁…啊？”  
他不太熟练地使用着人类的语言，透过有些耀眼的光努力打量着对方。  
“我是渽民，大家都叫我娜娜，是现在掌控月亮力量的神。”  
渽民笑着，嘴角的弧度令小老鼠想起在岩洞里看过的壁画，与某位古王朝的美丽皇后所留下的印迹重合。他揉了揉眼睛，好奇地打量着渽民的银发，以及穿着的青白色与粉色相间的绸缎，白色的透明飘带在他身后随风起舞，更衬得此人来者不凡，仙气飘飘。  
见对方没说话，月之神像是习惯了，自顾自地说下去。  
“每天都有新的星星出世，自然也有旧的星星陨落，而当一片区域上的星天恰好凑足九千九百九十九颗星星之时，就会有不可思议的好事发生。”  
“好事…？”  
“你从小老鼠变成人了，这就是好事呀。”  
月之神的笑意愈加温柔了，他离地面更近了些，伸出手揉揉对方懵懂的脑袋。  
“对了，还没有给你赐名呢。今天恰好是许愿神当值星空的日子，人们常常会在河边对着星星的倒影寄托自己的愿望祈祷，不如你就叫jisung吧？”  
就这样得到新名字的志晟点了点头，他张开嘴巴，小声模仿着自己名字的读音。月之神见他认真，索性从脚下踩着的云船下来，踏到地面上，随手掏了个东西在平坦的沙堆上一笔一划写下志晟的名字。  
“志——晟——”  
渽民写罢，将手里的物件交与对方，覆在志晟的手背上教他握住与落笔的力度。志晟仍旧懵懵的，他眼见着自己的手在面前动起来，掌心温温凉凉的，手背也温温凉凉的。等到他随着渽民的动作勾勒出最后落笔的那一画，他才发现方才被当作写字工具的是一把玉钥匙。  
志晟吓了一跳，他见过人类费很多力气偷这东西，甚至赔上了性命，变成墓穴口警醒后来人的尸首。看眼前的小老鼠立刻吓白了脸缩回手的样子，月之神放下神的架子，噗嗤一笑，他将那钥匙与自己身上连着的红绳扯断，擦干净上面沾着的沙砾，重新递到对方面前。  
“志晟，不要怕。”渽民循循善诱，像捏蚂蚁一样拎起志晟的手腕，用干净而有力的指尖分开他合拢的手，将那柄玉钥匙好好落在他被迫张开的掌心。  
“我送你的。”  
志晟快要哭了。  
“是我偏宫的钥匙，你无事便来玩罢。”  
志晟扁着嘴巴，哆嗦道：“那我…怎么找你呢？”  
“你擦两下默念‘月之神，我归’就好，”像是想到了什么往事，渽民挠了挠头，“我之前总把它弄丢来着，所以玉兔帮我写了这么个口令，一直忘记改了。”  
“哦…我记住了。”  
志晟爱惜地摸了摸钥匙温润的质地，他看了看渽民，又看了看自己，踌躇半晌，才开口道：“那个…”  
“啊，我忘给你变衣服了！”

“志晟，志晟。”渽民小声呼喊，从风里听到自己名字的志晟懵懵抬头，正好看见倒挂在树枝上装吊死鬼的月神。他被吓到，一个箭步躲到树后，却被捉了后衣领，逃跑失败。  
渽民松开他，仍在哈哈大笑，咧开上翘的唇角露出洁白的牙齿，眼睛弯成月牙。志晟赌气，按他作老鼠时的习惯，鼓起腮帮，圆鼓鼓的一坨，像在两颊打了气，芝麻粒似的眼睛显得尤其小，毫无威胁力，被月神逮住狂捏。  
“你们神仙都喜欢欺负人吗？”  
“哈哈哈，当然不是！”渽民乐不可支，仍未收手，反倒发现了什么好玩的一样，对志晟的脸皮格外喜爱，揉圆捏扁，搓上摸下。“因为志晟可爱才欺负你的。”  
“……唔。”  
志晟假装吃痛出声，渽民立刻停手，捧着对方脸三百六十度看来看去，担心自己误伤。志晟被那双眼盯得脸热，月神羽扇似的睫毛每忽闪一下都好似拂在他的心上，他慌忙扭过头去，别开视线，整理自己的衣服。  
最初，渽民只给他添了一身希腊式的白色长袍，半个肩膀裸露在外，腰间束金绳；后来志晟说沙漠昼夜温差大，晚上冷，渽民便又送了他一件灰色的羽毛披风，原话是这样的：“本想把那件配套的白色羽衣给你，但想到这里风沙大，深色更抗脏些，也不那么扎眼。”志晟应了，反正他收到礼物都是高兴的，何况渽民对他几乎有求必应。夜里，他穿着披风坐在篝火堆边烤火时，常常无意识地用树枝写渽民的名字，渽民渽民，渽民志晟，字迹再凌乱也只会出现四个字，他还是只在人间活了不到两个月的小老鼠呢。  
渽民在月宫当差无聊时，也会透过石镜看看志晟的情况。他从心里挂念这只仅有几面之缘的小老鼠，仿佛两人前世就认识。但渽民不相信命运，宁愿相信是志晟勾起了他所剩无几的凡心。  
他看向手忙脚乱怎么也系不好腰带的志晟，轻轻一笑，自然地伸出手去穿过对方腰间，几下就打好一个漂亮的结。志晟不好意思地朝他笑笑，脸又无故烧起来，渽民不语，偷偷在袖口里搓了搓手，以回味刚才对方留在指尖的体温。

“走吧，带你去看焰火。”  
“诶…？”  
志晟惊诧着，没反应过来就已被渽民拉上了云船。从未在云间穿梭过的小老鼠这才发现自己恐高，一下头晕眼花双腿发软地倒在月神脚下。渽民勉强拉起他，叫他圈住自己的腰，死也不要放开。  
“我——会——死——吗？”  
志晟伏在对方背后，迎面灌了一嘴风，说话时声音抖抖，差点咬到舌头。  
“不会。”渽民一如既往地冷静，天风吹开他的银色刘海，露出英朗的眉毛。他喃喃道：“这只是，我的一点私心罢了。”  
“什——么？”  
“志晟！睁开眼！我们快到了！”  
志晟哆哆嗦嗦睁开眼，首先看到自己离地千八百尺，差点又腿软晕倒。所幸渽民扶住了他，另一只手指向东方绽开不同颜色的夜空。  
志晟看呆了，他第一次见如此色彩绚烂的光交织在一起，先像流星拖尾巴聚成一束飞上天，再猛然化成各种形状壮观地炸开。虽这美妙只停留一瞬，但也足以令人留下长久的感叹。  
志晟看烟花，渽民与他并排，不时回头看他，看千万束焰火在他那纯净瞳仁里留下的短暂一秒，以及对方脸上掩盖不住的惊奇喜悦，渽民感到很满足。  
这是他第三千三百多次翘班来看烟花，却第一次觉得没那么寂寞。

“志晟，你以前一个人的时候，会觉得很孤独吗？”  
夜半，一切静悄悄，两人坐在屋顶借着月光闲聊。志晟看向身旁的渽民，柔和的光将他的五官镀上一层银边，在朦胧之中消除了神身份的隔阂，仿佛只是寻常人家的哥哥。  
“会…但是老鼠不会想那么多，我只当自己跑的不够远。现在想想，我还真的没在沙漠里碰见过一只同类呢。”  
“同类？是指老鼠吗？”  
“对，人类倒见了不少，通常是来探险或者偷东西的。”  
“……”渽民若有所思。  
志晟见他没说话，咬了咬嘴唇，鼓起勇气问出那个问题：“或许，神也会觉得孤独吗？”  
“嗯。”渽民转头看他。由于背着光，志晟看不清渽民的表情，只有一双眼睛亮亮的，像藏了蓝色火苗的种子。他忽地想起渽民的玉钥匙，如果此刻能够触摸对方的眼底，摸起来应该和玉很像吧。  
“志晟。”  
“嗯？”  
“按人类的规矩，我可以当你的哥哥。”  
“可是，你不是神吗？”神怎么能认一只小老鼠作弟弟？  
“……果然不行吗。”渽民似乎放弃了，“我本来就没抱希望，不过还是想试试看，因为你对我来说很特别。”  
“特别”两字像是打破了本来存在于两人间不可言说的某种禁忌，像将所有言语与习俗在这一瞬间化为无物的箭，击碎了志晟心底的担忧。他好像早就隐隐期盼着从渽民处得到肯定，却又不希望对方以神的身份说出来；他渴望着见到渽民，而不是月之神。  
志晟低下头，暧昧的月亮爬到两人头顶，落下的光刚好将他的侧脸笼罩在这抹皎洁的光线里。渽民察觉到月的动向，心有灵犀地望过去，刚好听见对方口中吐出那个熟悉又陌生的名字。  
“渽民…哥。”

分别时，渽民叫志晟来找他玩。志晟应了，回到地上总掏出脖子上挂着的玉钥匙呆呆地看。他看很久，却不发一语，只是透过这玉质的物什想象着天上的世界，凭有限的脑力凭空构造起配得上渽民的宫殿。  
他陶醉在想象里，久而久之便感受到思考的魅力，就算没有见过，仅是想着，就足够美好。  
可渽民不这么认为。他忙过中秋，方得闲跑去人间找志晟，发现这只小老鼠竟还傻乎乎地在篝火堆上烤红薯，火苗映着的小脸上充满对食物喜悦的光。明明变成人了，仍过着与作老鼠时没什么差别的日子，沉浸在简单而直接的动物式乐趣里。渽民站在远处静静看了一会儿，发现志晟的背影比之前变厚实了些，哼着小曲儿摇头晃脑，人类的外皮下根本还是一只单纯快乐的小老鼠。  
渽民就这样看着他吃了两只烤红薯，有时被烫到嘴会急得呼呼，有时吃到甜蜜处又享受得眯起双眼，表情异常丰富。渽民乐到一半，觉得不妙，这倒真的有点像看自家弟弟的心态。他摇摇脑袋，晃晃悠悠地一路飘过去，从后面拍志晟的肩膀打招呼。  
“志晟，好久不见！”  
“啊渽民哥…！”  
志晟被吓到，一口红薯噎在嗓子眼，脸顿时涨得通红。渽民也被吓到，连忙帮着拍背送气，又随手招呼身边跟着的月兔去附近的湖里接点水过来。  
月兔看起来小小软软一坨，跑起来腿脚倒挺灵活。志晟咕咚咕咚喝完水，余光无意间扫过月兔的红眼睛，紧接着又撞上月神那副琉璃似的瞳仁，久久地浮现在他的脑海里。他赶忙转移视线，心口扑通扑通跳个不停，渽民的脸却忽然放大出现在他的眼前。  
“志晟，你还一次都没来找我玩呢。”  
忘了从何时开始，渽民就越来越不像神。此刻，面前的渽民扁着嘴，撇起利落的眉毛，摆出有些撒娇意味的表情。志晟下意识别开头，回避他眼神里对自己的过多期待，可是…他无论如何也说不出一个不。

“志晟……”  
志晟想不到，渽民竟然会请他泡澡。他，一只小老鼠，竟能转世为人后在神的浴池泡澡。  
“很舒服吧？”渽民笑呵呵地问他，手上往池内倒入一桶牛奶，将水面飘着的栀子花冲开了些，整个室内弥漫着花香混着奶香的热气。志晟靠在池边不断点头，好像每一下点头都像快睡着。  
渽民不知从哪摸了一根狗尾巴草，调皮地伸到志晟鼻尖轻轻蹭蹭，引得对方一个“哈啾”彻底把自己震醒才作罢。没安生几秒，渽民又伸手掐上志晟的脸蛋，感叹这牛奶浴果真有用，手感好像比往日更嫩更滑。志晟瘫在池里，热气蒸得他浑身无力，渽民伸来的双手又稍带凉意，十分舒服。他闭着眼，任由对方揉捏，时不时还咕哝一声，真像只被月神饲养把玩的小宠物。  
一开始，渽民本想一同入浴，被志晟义正言辞地拒绝了，他又舍不得与志晟分开，只好趴在池边上百无聊赖地与其聊天，但等志晟身子被泡软了，整个人昏昏欲睡的。渽民便觉得无聊，总要不时地弄出点动静来看他是不是醒着。打盹的小老鼠总被吵醒也就有那么一丁点烦，不禁怀疑起神仙平日里都过着何种生活，怎么连别人睡个觉也不许的。  
“志晟～～～”  
“渽民哥，饶了我吧。”志晟缴械投降，“我好困。”  
“志晟，你不能在这里叫我渽民哥。”  
耳边的声音在这一瞬间倏地变得疏离起来，渽民也随之松开了他。志晟猛地睁开眼，身边闹着自己玩的渽民不见了，取而代之的则是与他隔岸相望的月神娜娜。  
月神漂浮在池面上，居高临下地望着他，眼底留存的温度一点一点消失，反倒多了一丝神对世人的怜悯。  
那是对所有凡人平等的，不包含“特别”的感情。  
“渽民…”  
志晟咬住唇，迟钝地发现一字之差竟使两人间的距离一下又变得很远很远。  
“志晟，你不像人。”  
月神笑了笑，属于神的理智与冷漠时隔多日出现在他俊美的脸上：“即使过了几个月，你也还是不会掩饰自己，包括现在。”  
“我…”  
“正因如此，我才…你。”  
许是怕在神的领域触犯某种禁忌，渽民故意隐去了一部分自己的声音。  
但志晟清楚地看到了，站在对面的渽民的嘴型，分明是说的“喜—欢”。  
志晟有点想哭，慌忙之下他把自己沉入水中，牛奶和花瓣将他与神的一切分隔。  
他不敢相信，渽民竟喜欢他。

渽民的双面性令志晟不知如何是好。  
他很矛盾，想必渽民也是一样。像神的渽民，像人的渽民，到底哪个才是真的渽民？志晟想得头都痛了，却还是没有答案。人类拥有大脑是为了思考这种头痛的问题吗？那可真了不起。  
他放弃了，决定不再难为自己。他想起那只曾鼓起勇气在月光下奔跑的灰溜溜的小老鼠，从一个沙坡穿梭到另一个沙坡，在细密的沙砾上留下渺小的爪印，在那时的他看来，这已经是很厉害的事情。  
可一切在变成人后，就变得不一样了。  
志晟抬起头，怅然若失地望着天上的月亮。好像只有你是永远不变的呢，他想。

置办好过冬的食物后，志晟终于拿出玉钥匙决定去偏宫找渽民。给他开门的月兔说月神不在，给志晟上了年糕茶水就又匆匆地跑去忙了，好像在准备什么庆典，随处可见蹦蹦跳跳搬东西的粉色毛团。说起来，志晟还问过渽民为什么他手下的月兔都是粉色，对方甜甜一笑，说，因为月神喜欢粉色。  
志晟被年糕噎住，小小地“啊”了一声。他这才意识到，原来渽民身边存在的一切，都是因为渽民“喜欢”。  
那，他也是渽民众多偏爱之中的一员吗？  
上次在池水中经历过的紧张感再次铺天盖地将他包围，因为同一件事，同一个人，志晟再次近乎窒息。恐怕世间再也没有比他更迟钝的小老鼠了，为什么他不能从一开始就相信渽民的话呢？  
相信月神的告白，也相信小老鼠潜藏的勇气，相信两人间这份特殊的感情。  
正当志晟对自己百般懊恼之时，门口传来了一个完全陌生的声音。  
“娜娜，这个凡人是谁？”

纸终究包不住火。审判台上，内疚的友人垂袖站在一旁，不忍心看此刻跪在中心的月神的脸庞。志晟也在，他觉得周围的空气忽然变冷了，比夜间的沙漠更甚，呼吸间都透着寒意。他低着头，不敢承认这一切都缘于自己。  
如果……如果他今天没有来天上偏宫……  
志晟凝视着脚下砖地上刻着的万物花纹，栩栩如生的花云绕着众神与所属坐骑，只有渽民跪着的中心区域是镂空的水色琉璃，像是故意设计成令受罚者自省的样式。他没来由地焦急：其中倒映的月神颜色，会因为自己而感到生气吗？  
会觉得……他很晦气吗……  
他想不出渽民那张超脱世俗的脸上显露出怒意。  
“月神，你私通凡人，可有此事？”  
“是。”  
渽民斩钉截铁的回答与志晟心中隐隐期许的正好相反。月神的声音听起来冷静如常，且无任何悔意。  
“是你邀那凡人来月神偏宫的？”  
“是。”  
不……志晟咬住嘴唇，最终没能发出声音。  
“好了，你去禁闭室听从发落吧。”  
简短的流程里，审判者的脸始终都藏在灰色的面纱之下，最后的宣判也不带任何感情。这就是为了保持绝对公正而设定的神的法则吗？志晟不懂，他不明白月神以渽民的身份与自己交朋友会给神界带来什么实际的损失，神天生就不能有朋友吗…？  
正当他鼓起勇气想开口说些什么的时候，被侍卫带着离开的渽民路过他身边，用眼神悄悄示意他不要。虽然仅很短一瞬间，但志晟看得很清楚，月神的侧脸上，出现了只有面对着自己才会出现的温柔神色。  
那个就是渽民没说出口的喜欢吗？  
是神理应不该拥有的感情吗？

志晟忍着眼泪，努力擦掉淹没眼角的水汽，他怕自己的泪水滴落地砖，弄脏了神的领域。  
他太笨了，为什么现在才意识到喜欢是会令人心痛的？  
他蹲下身，借着月兔的耳朵擦了擦脸，准备返回地上。刚转身，月兔拿湿哒哒的双耳拱了拱他的脚踝，伸出短短的小爪从肚皮下面拿出张纸条给他。

“今晚，月亮下等我。”

“众所周知，神的审判台只审判神。”  
“如果神和人类一并犯了错，那神要连着人类的份一起受罚。”  
禁闭室的狱官许是太久没见活人，正捧着法典朝许久未见的月神乐此不疲地叨叨。月神却懒得理他，将头偏向一边，一个耳朵进，另一个耳朵出，兴趣缺缺的，任凭对方拿自己当今日消遣。  
毕竟，犯错的神少有，或许……  
“……自从你母亲被打下凡间，我可真就再没跟人说过话，这都多少年了……”狱官不知不觉陷入对往事的回忆中，随即感叹道：“你说你，娜娜？这名字一听就是你妈妈取的……这倒霉孩子，怎么就为了一只小老鼠把自己赔进去呢？”  
“……”正被数落的月神沉默不语。  
“这种老鼠，在地球上可多了，到处都是，你……唉。”  
“他不一样。”  
月神终于出声了，想起志晟笑起来像小老鼠一样可爱而又单纯的脸，也情不自禁地露出笑容。  
“你妈妈当初也这么说的，”狱官合上法典，捋胡自己精心打理过的胡子，“轻飘飘抛下一句‘我爱他’就走了，人间的‘爱’是那么伟大的事吗？足以令你们母子二人背叛神迹？”  
“嗯。”月神轻点下颌，望向狱官的眼底含有清光，“何况，也不是我选择要成为神的。”  
“……”对方脸上摆出一副为难神色，透过苍老的眼眸直视月神年轻的脸庞。它仿佛如其所掌控的月亮一样，未带有任何被世间污浊所侵染的痕迹，非常的接近人类。  
狱官皱起眉：“娜娜，你也知道，我是没办法为你求情的。”  
“我当然知道。”月神开朗地笑了，天然翘起的唇角在此时罕见地流露出一丝孩子气，弯弯的眉眼中也带有几分朝气，像春天的光，柔和又极具感染力。  
“很荣幸得知您还认识我妈妈，她在人间过得很好。”月神娓娓道来：“我的父王是沙漠边陲的国王，托大家的福，我的童年过得很幸福。  
“后来，因跨境贸易的范围逐渐扩大，国内各派势力蠢蠢欲动，都想从中分一杯羹，母亲恐我沦为王室战争的牺牲品，只好连夜将我送出宫。  
“但，我还是中了毒箭，倒在湖边，是附近村里的村妇救了我。而在此之前……是我跟在一只小老鼠后面，爬到水源附近的……”  
“……”  
狱官看向月神那张与故人极为相似的面孔，一时间不知如何是好。但隔墙有耳，神域容不下任何背叛者，他还是颤巍巍地拿出了从审判员那里收到的符咒卷轴，并缓缓将其展开。  
“娜娜，时间到了。”他开始宣读审判的结果：因月神与人类私通且不知悔改，当即剥夺其神的身份并赐其极火之刑。如尚有知觉，便打入凡间。  
月神扬起脸，平静地接受了自己的命运。  
“我不后悔。”  
几簇火苗从卷轴中蹦了出来，蹿到月神背后灼烧起那副平时看不见的翅膀，一点一点吞噬着属于神的记号，本环绕着月神的淡淡金光逐渐黯淡下去，丧失了原有的保护能力，火焰燃烧到月神的衣物和皮肤上，最后将整个人吞噬殆尽，只剩下一团白色的、耳朵有些被烧焦的兔子窝在原地。  
狱官小心地抱起奄奄一息的兔子，趁侍卫换班时溜出了禁闭室。

今夜无月。  
志晟呆呆地看向云雾笼罩的夜空，竟从中找不出一丝透光的地方。他急得又想哭，这下该到哪里去见渽民呢？  
许是要缓和他焦灼的心情，天上竟兀地传来两声惊雷，随后开始下雨。志晟心呼不妙，却想不出更好的办法，只好哭丧着脸躲进了附近的岩洞。  
他站在洞口，生怕在雨中错失了渽民的身影。但他没想到，等来的渽民已不是他认识的那个渽民了。  
狱官来去匆匆，一心急着将怀里熟睡的小兔交与志晟，只来得及留下一句“娜娜就拜托你了”便消失不见。志晟没反应过来，却在接过那白白软软的一团时触电般被唤醒了些以往的回忆，他这才确定渽民还活着，且就在自己手里。  
“啊，原来渽民哥不是粉色的兔子啊…”  
志晟笑中带泪地将兔子举到脸旁贴贴，用挂着泪痕的脸颊爱怜地蹭起对方紧闭的双眼。许是再一次的心有灵犀，化成兔子的渽民微弱地抬起眼皮，用仅有的力气亮出自己的红色眼眸，在几秒之间飞快打量了一下身边的世界，以及失而复得的志晟尼。  
兔子本想抖抖嘴角，对抱着自己的小老鼠露出大难不死后的第一个笑，但它实在太累了，转瞬就靠在志晟温热的怀里沉沉睡去。

志晟费劲一切办法医治渽民：走很远的路去找吃的、喝的水滤到一颗沙砾也看不见、夜晚也将小兔抱在自己胸前盖着披风取暖入睡……好在小兔的伤势也一天一天地好了起来，他很开心重新见到有精神的渽民。即便渽民不能像以往一样同他说话了，但两人可以每天都陪伴在彼此身边，这样过着一人一兔的生活也不错，志晟心想。  
十二月底，沙漠冷极的冬天就要来了。志晟对过冬很有经验，他早就将两人份的食物备好藏在岩洞深处，隔几天便出去拾些树枝生火用，他怕渽民冻到，即使自己不在，洞内的火也一刻没有熄灭。  
只是他未曾想到今年的冬天会下雪。

暴风雪堵住了本就逼仄的洞口，志晟叹一口气，将小兔团在胸前躺好，准备窝在火堆前懒懒散散地等雪停。渽民却像察觉到什么将要发生一样，一直拿兔爪在志晟身上不停地抓挠，如果志晟睡着了，就爬到他的脸上踩奶，有种无论如何都要把人扒拉醒的架势。  
志晟想起自己在天上泡澡那次，还是月神的渽民也是如此，换着花样捉弄他不让睡觉。他无奈地笑笑，点点小兔粉色的鼻尖，说：“渽民哥，是想让我陪你玩吗？”  
小兔点点头，在志晟身上来回跑着，追自己永远也追不到的团团尾巴。  
志晟伸出根手指从中逗弄，立刻被小兔抱住，讨好似的伸出小舌舔起来。志晟被舔得痒了，忍不住笑着缩回手指，全身也一颤一颤的。  
小兔装作站不住了，乖巧地扑向志晟的脖子，张开四只小爪上下左右死死扑住，怎么也不肯撒手，温顺耷拉着的一双兔耳蹭着志晟的下颌，毛茸茸的。  
“渽民哥…啊，对着一只兔子叫哥，真奇怪。”  
“……”小兔左爪吧嗒一下拍拍志晟的后颈。  
“哈哈…好啦，就这么喜欢我吗？”  
“……”小兔狠狠点头，光滑又柔软的脑顶像汤圆一样在志晟脸下晃来晃去，最后竖起耳朵，前爪用力趴到志晟的下巴边缘与他对视。  
被一只兔子盯到脸红真的有够奇怪，志晟想着，却移不开视线。他总忘记自己面前的是渽民，而非一只拥有可爱外形的单纯小兔……在他这么想着的时候，小兔忽然低下头，用翘起的三瓣兔唇“吧唧”亲了志晟一口，随即快快跑下去，只给还未反应过来的小老鼠留下一个藏在岩石后的团子背影。  
志晟慢半拍地尖叫出声。  
“什…什么啊！我竟然被一只兔子强吻了……”

那场雪下了很久很久，久到第一批进入沙漠的探险者发现被积雪堵住的岩洞时已是隔年春天。他们几人合力才挖开洞口的积雪，随即便看到洞中残留的篝火痕迹和散落一旁的食物碎屑。  
打头的人举着煤油灯往里走了走，他惊奇地发现这洞里竟还有保存完好的壁画，画面上似乎是某国子民在皇后带领下向天空祭拜的场景。他立刻激动地呼喊起身后的队友，然脚下一声脆响，好像踩到了断裂的什么东西。  
他连忙移开脚，借着灯光弯下腰查看，原来是一根干枯的树枝，旁边歪歪扭扭写了四个字，由于被自己踩过，已经看不清了。稍远些是依偎一起过冬的兔子和老鼠，分别是雪和岩石的颜色，两只小动物的脸紧紧贴着，已经变硬死掉了。

没有人知道他们的名字，也没有人知道发生于月神和小老鼠之间的最后那个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 后半段写得我好不耐烦来着  
> 因为感觉完全浪费了神和小动物的设定55  
> 不喜欢写场景……但是这篇也没有怎么谈恋爱，我怎么回事  
> 仔细想了想最后算不算人外，但我觉得不算！！（
> 
> 我是想写仓鼠，但是，沙漠里蹦出来仓鼠，太怪了，所以拿小老鼠凑活一下  
> 那什么，米老鼠也是老鼠啊！（说什么呢


End file.
